User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the origins in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Outcast Bramble Outcast has displayed very rude behavior on the PCA discussion page. They have been leaving rude comments on Zoe's Russetfur image, they even posted their own image over her's. Is a short ban in order? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) eat my poo lol yaaa eat it ooooooooodOutcast 00:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) its Dawnleafs image btyw god get ur facst straight!Outcast 00:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Outcast STOP IT! It's not going to make you popular you know, and please stop posting rude comments! SunspiritThe Way the Breeze Whispers… 10:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No More Project: Charart? Hey Bramble, I was just wondering if there will be no more Project: Charart soon, because of the bad language and writing on it? Riverpelt[[User talk:Riverpelt|'Heart of Amber']] 22:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bramble! Just wanted to find out if it was true or not. I love doing charart and I love being in Project: Charart! Riverpelt[[User talk:Riverpelt|'Heart of Amber']] 00:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) It's still going to stay up? :D I visited someone's talk-page where there was a link to a protest against closing it down. I'm happy to hear it's not shutting down. Anyway, thanks for confirming it's not shutting down :) [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 01:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Bramble Hi Bramble! I'm the one who asked you why I couldn't sign up. Sorry if you're sort of unhappy that I faked my age (which I did to make this account), but I don't think it's fair that you have to be 13 to sign up. Alrighty then, Bramble I understand the whole signature bit, but understand that I'm British, and I use "bloody" a whole lot, and I won't be able to stop that, I'm afraid. I will heed your warning and inhibit my conversational speech to the point that it is understandable. Have a pleasant evening! Sandpath of Riverclan Riverclan will Rule the World! 03:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) (Will be shortened soon) Question: I had a few questions. First, there are some charactars listed for Skyclan's destiny. Where did they get them? Also, why is Nightfall the temperary deputy? Just wondering. Hello, Bramble. Thank you for sending that newbie letter to me! Now, I'll be able to get the help that I need, and I'll also know how to do certain stuff, like editing articles, creating images of cats, and everything. Thanx! LOL, Gothpelt101 Can you Please help me? Hi Bramble I am Peacesign I am really new on the wiki and I have a few questoins for you . How do you make a poll How do you get those charcats user boxes How do you get that fancy user wrieting and how can I join the project charctaes art chart Thank you form Peacesign. Bramble: I have a question for you. How do you create an image for Charart? Can you please help me? From: Cherryfur123 Thanks, Bramble! I read everything but then I came up with a new question: on that website you told me about, how do you get one of those blank warriors onto it? Thanks again. Cherryfur123 Thank you very much, Bramble! It really helped! Cherryfur123 22:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bramble, I'm so sorry. I remembered that policy wrong, I was thinking that it was three a day. Don't worry, I'll get it straight :) Night Fall 23:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure :D What's the name of the channel? Night Fall 23:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I gotta eat now. I'll see you later though! Night Fall 23:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Suupeer sorry I am so sorry! I will get back to doing the main stuff and not so much my user stuff. You can't stop me from editing my user stuff a little, though. StonieFlippy The First is so sorry! StonieFlippy The First Okay. I have no clue how to get into Project Character Art though, and trust me, I've tried. What programs do you need to post on it? StoneflipStoneflip 02:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 02:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I have tried to use that program but failed, miserably. I have no clue how to do it and it's not permanantly installed yet on our computer. The only drawing thing we have is MS paint. Is there any way to post pictures from MS paint? Stoneflip 02:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it would help! Thanks! I'll do my best... Stoneflip 18:16, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Grr... never mind. Please tell me, is there any way I can add with things on M.S. Paint? Or can you add scanned pictures? If you can add scan pictures, can I print the blanks out, scan them to the computer, and post them? Stoneflip 18:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Okay, does this mean I am a mentor? I don't really mid if I'm not. I think I have learnt as much as I can, so yes I think I am ready. Thanks for showing me the ways of the wiki :) Zoe27 11:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Tutorial As you might have seen, I'm quitting PCA, but I'd still like to have a tutorial. Could I have one like Insanes? Charart and Pixlr ''Tutorial? I have noticed that not many people know how to use Pixlr properly...Thanks. Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bramble. *Blushes* I'll try my hardest! I got a web cam resently and I'll try and get some videos done. xD Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Current Projects Shouldn't the Current Projects list be under the Current Projects section? I would move it but i'm not sure how.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.]][[User talk:Ashshadow|'''Warrior of StormClan]] 15:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Thanks for the message on my page... I have a few questions. How do you edit your signature to make it colorful? Can anyone make me a pic of Irisleaf for my page? I tried using Mintfur, but it failed.Irisleaf 16:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Big Cat Blanks Is PCA going to make blanks for Lions, Tigers and Leopards? If so, will they make kit blanks for them too?--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 21:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I hope I get to do Petalkit's blank! But I'll cross that bridge when we get to it. :)--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 21:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) WAH! The files in my computer are futzed! Now the website won't view it because it's in the declined art section! I was counting on saving the picture to the pictures file, but now I can't! I'm sorry, but now I have to do him all over again! Why!? WAH! Why is life so cruel!? Butterfly }{ Song! 22:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Too Much Info Sorry, Bramble. I guess my O.C.D. was getting the best of me. ;) Thanks for the heads up! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry to bug you again, but I just noticed that you undid my edits on certain characters' pages. Since most of them are minor characters, and since their appearances are kind of important, shouldn't we keep up the information? It took a long time to get all that together. Thanks. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Question about signatures Hi how do you change you signatures like yours or some others? Birdwing 22:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ... How do you make blog archives? My thingie is overflowing!Stoneflip 00:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ? in the Article Pineclaw, it says something about a cat named Talonstar and turns out to be Main subject? Quailflight 23:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Too Much Info It's fine; I'm not upset or anything. Thanks for letting me know. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am very sorry for what I did. please forgive me. I am very, very sorry. Will you be my friend for me on this wiki? Sorry again. I am very sorry Form Dorkboy 19:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Dorkboy Willie What happened to Willie's image? I went to his page to check it out and the pic had turned into a redlink Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 00:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. If you're moving images, you might need to check my chararts- I used the name_rank method. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 01:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) From moi; Wildheart Hello Bramble Thank you for that reminder... I keep on forgetting about that, and I'm busy trying to figure out how to make a signature that looks half-decent. :P If I have any questions, I will totally ask :) Thanks Wildheart7 03:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) reserving hi, i don't know how to reserve a charart, can you help me? i'm trying to reserve leafstorm.Brook55 00:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Brook55 nevermind about leafstorm, someone already took itBrook55 00:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Brook55 Re: Check in I am ready thank you for being such a great mentor Bramble Birdstar 21:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Draft Some guidelines I drafted up are here, in response to yours. I was on the IRC, but must leave now - will check back later. Helixtalk 06:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) please help hay, i'm making a wiki of my own and i realy want to use the same layout that they use here for the cats info(like the box with what clan there from ect) or somthing like it,can you help me in any way? thanx ~tinylclaw Dark Tortoiseshell Tutorial The file has reverted to its original form- it doesn't even show in the history! Do you know what happened? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 14:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well on my computer, (Maybe it's just it- my computer), it just shows the first cat- the one with the outlines. I guess I'll go check again. I feel so stupid. *face palm* Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 14:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) PCA Hi, Bramble! My username is Scarletwind and I'd love to be a part of your group PCA. Is it alright if I join? I do have some photoshop knowledge. New Charart Template Hey Bramble, I decided to help out with the task if thats ok :) I just have a problem with getting Heathertail's apprentice image to show. Can you take a look?--Shimmerpool★Follow the stars...☆ 04:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bramble!!! I didn't mean an 'old user' That way Bramble lol. Sorry!!!! I Never expected to be given this honour on being your apprentice, I will promise to work hard to discover the warriors wiki ways and protect my clan against vandalism and all nasty stuff. lol Anyway Thanks So Much Bramble! Sunspirit- The Way the Breeze Whispers 07:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Morningstar On page 137 in Battles of the Clans there is an image of a cat. Would that be Morningstar? --NightshineR 20:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Charact tutorials Hi, I'm still an apprentice in PCA, but I'd like to have a tutorial like Icethroat, can I? Or do I have to wait until I become a warrior? Thanks! Frostheart♥ 21:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Another site is using our blanks - here. I don't think they've taken credit for them; they're just displaying them. And I'm also not sure when the site was updated Night Fall 22:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the advice on refrences and citations! At first I didn't get it, but now I do! You are such a good mentor! And do you think you could give me a few pointers about tabbies for me, I'm having trouble with Crookedstar (W) on Project: Charart. =) RiverpeltHeart of Amber 00:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) The Deluge Hey, you haven't mentioned what book or site etc. it's been taken from, like some of the others were mentioned in TFA and FE. SCARY MONSTERS with scarier alligators 03:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Bramble- Mentor I was hoping that we would be able to work on such things including chararts, templates, and how to make warriors wiki better. Also, thanks for the advice. Trying out the signature... Now! SunspiritThe Way the Breeze Whispers… 08:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan's Destiny Hi Bramble. Sorry to bother you but there are some character pages that have information about SkyClan's Destiny posted on them. Those edit's should be undone right? I was going to undo them but wasn't sure.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'Warrior of StormClan']] 15:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :On this topic, and from a suggestion in Helix's draft, I think we should make a policy relating to spoilers soon. It would be fairly easy to write and probably not much about it that would be debated or change much from the way things are now, just make things clearer about when to post spoilers for unreleased books. We could also add other things about spoilers on talk pages or cats' descriptions or things like that if we wanted. What do you think? [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 23:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Crookedstar (W) Okay, Bramble thanks for the help with Crookedstar! I fixed it up and If you want to you can check it out and see if there is any more things I need fixed. Thanks! =) RiverpeltHeart of Amber 18:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Help Bramble, I have too many messages on my Talk Page, how do I get rid of some? RiverpeltHeart of Amber 20:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help on the archives and could you make me a box for my archives? Thanks! =) RiverpeltHeart of Amber 20:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the archive box! RiverpeltHeart of Amber 21:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Reserving Since you are leader of PCA... I was wondering... How do you reserve a charart? Thanks -- MoontailMeRocks! 04:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: I Noticed Thanks, I'm glad you like it! :) Off to school now, will check back in the evening. Helixtalk 04:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice- Sunspirit Bramble, I tried pixlr and I would like to know how to make highlights. Also, I would like to learn how to reserve chararts ( I love chararts!) Anyway Bramble just going to say I couldn't have a better mentor to teach me. Thank you! SunspiritThe Way the Breeze Whispers… 06:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) My Birthday! Hey Bramble, not to be selfish or anything but I just wanted to let u know that it's my Birthday today! RiverpeltIt's my birthday today! 20:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for wishing me a happy Birthday, Bramble! I appreciate it! Why I thought it was selfish was the fact that normally people wish you a happy birthday without you telling them. RiverpeltHeart of Amber 19:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Bramble. I usually do make a new heading, but I sometimes don't make a new heading. RiverpeltHeart of Amber 19:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Userbox help Hey Bramble, I'm having issues with putting up one of the userboxes for User Age. Do you think you could help me? RiverpeltHeart of Amber 19:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and sorry about the heading, I realized I did that after I finished it, but I promise I'll work on that. :) RiverpeltHeart of Amber 19:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bramble what do you mean on Crookedstar's Warrior image that you couldn't see anything right at the moment, do u mean you can't see anything wrong or that everything is wrong? Oh and thanks for the lineart, that was tricky for me. And I'll keep in mind about what to save the image as. RiverpeltHeart of Amber 22:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Blank FAIL I tried re-doing it right, but it turned out like this- I can't get GIMP, and Pixlr, well, I have no clue how to get the warrior blank on top of the medicine cat one. Could you? I feel so stupid . . . 'Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER!' 23:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Bramble. Haha, I need to learn how to layer on Pixlr better. 'Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER!' 23:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) HEY HEY HEY!!!!! HEY! I haven't been on here in forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!GingerstarWelcome to DarkClan 01:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, you may, I'm not sure if I'll be back here again so I won't be editing projects much. Also, I'm extremely sorry, it was a crisis situation. Won't happen agian. Thanks.--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 02:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Reply: I know about that Bramble. But it says Pineclaw is a dark brown tom on his page. BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 15:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ugh Okay Bramble. I'll wait. I just haven't uploaded in a while. I know I'll remember. :) BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 15:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Firestar's Quest German Cover My computer isn't working/glitching REALLY bad on this website, and won't let me upload this, but I found the Firetar's Quest German Cover on Kate's blog. http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51R9VUFLfBL._SS500_.jpg Just wanted to know if you wanted to add them to the Gallery. And hi, btw. xD--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 21:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Bramble Sorry for doing it over the limit, it won't happen again. So many users want to do chararts, so I thought I should give it a go. I'll do one when its a little less busy. Sorry again... :Sunspirit 23:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Bramble, I've noticed that in my books Rowanclaw was stated as a she-cat. I think we should make an alternative version for Rowanclaw. :Sunspirit 04:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Rowanclaw Alternate and Image Policy Are we going to make Rowanclaw alternates with ginger fur before the next Tweak week (like we are with Dawnpelt), or should we wait until Tweak Week? Also, with the image policy, you can only upload three images per week that aren't Project oriented, does that include charart tutorials? $ 'Icethroat' Exploring galaxies... 14:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bramble, can i join PCA?Mossstar101 15:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Mossstar Sorry if this is in the wrong section but i don't know how to make a new section.Mossstar101 16:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Can I have some help? Hello Bramble! It's Cherryfur123. I have a question for you: How do you make one of those userboxes? Can you please, please, please help me? Thank you! Cherryfur123 02:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Insane Hi Bramble! I just thought that Insane(Insaneular) deserves to be a senior warrior. Insane is quite senior, and is really good at Charart, so can Insane be a senior warrior? And also, can I use your userboxes? I like them!≈Ivy -sδmδ≈ 03:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Hey, a few of us are on the IRC? Care to join us? :Sunspirit 04:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice- Sunspirit Hi Bramble. I'd like to learn about how you become from an apprentice to a warrior in the projects. Thanks Bramble. :Sunspirit 10:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Tiny Text Hiya Bramble! Umm on my talk page, some of the things people posted are in '''very' small text, I tired fixing it but...I couldn't so I was wondering if you were nice enough to fix it for me :) Thanks.DawnleafThe Epicness Of This Epic Signature! 16:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok thanks Bramble! :)DawnleafThe Epicness Of This Epic Signature! 16:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) bit nervous Hi Bramble, I created an account without putting email address but I am a bit worried...why do I need a username to be entered? I am a bit worried about privacy, that's all. Yours scaredy-cattedly, Icetalon, RiverClan Re:Signature Hello Bramble Thanks for helping me with that. I noticed that and had JUST asked Insane about it when you wrote on my Talk Page. It works properly now. I'm not entirely sure what was wrong in the first place lol. BTW just wondering, did you just turn 15 or are you turning 16? I just turned 15; that's why I'm wondering. Anyways, thanks for all the help ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 05:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) tigerclan hi, i just read "clans". u forgot 1. tigerclan is also one of the ancient clans. when tigerstar first declared that he would lead tigerclan, there were, if i remember, several protest that he should never have used that name, they are mentioned in secrets of the clans. Emberstarfireclan Okay Bramble I won't upload anymore images until tomorrow. I'm srry about having so many images on my talk page, users keep giving me presents. =) RiverpeltHeart of Amber 13:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Bramble, I have a question about my Crookedstar warrior image, I don't know whether to fix the jaw or leave it, what do you think? RiverpeltHeart of Amber 13:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Help Hello Bramble, As you might already know, I just joined Project: Charart and I don't really know how to reserve a pixel (I'm not sure if that's how you say it). Can you please help me? Thank you! Cherryfur123 18:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Really Sorry Sorry to bother you Bramble, but could you delete this page for me? I was trying to make a template for the Userbox Project, but I messed up... [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 23:55, June 13, 2010 (UTC) 10,000! Unbelievably late, as I see you've already got above 10,300, but anyway: Great StarClan! Ten-thousand edits on the Warriors Wiki makes this user a WARRIORS FANATIC! Many congrats, again. SCARY MONSTERS with scarier alligators 05:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and please don't delete the page Blackclaw told you to. I've fixed it. SCARY MONSTERS with scarier alligators 05:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) 10,372! Just checked your user page, and thought I would join those who congratulate you for your dedication. Also, I am honored for you mentioning me in the "Thoughts" section. Kind regards, Helixtalk 19:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Same, congrats Bramble. :) Icefall Icy Winds 23:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry Bramble for putting up the reservation on the PCA talk page, I won't do it again. RiverpeltHeart of Amber 11:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Undelete request Hi! It seems some valid chararts vanished, as Eu ran a bot to delete orphaned images, and some charart images were not linked to their articles due to the recent name change. Can you please restore the following ones: *Purdy.elder.png *Gorsetail (NP).warrior.png More will come as I discover them... This message was sent to Insaneular as well. Thanks, Helixtalk 11:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question If you were a warrior, what would your name be and what would you look like? Thanks, ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 12:29, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Shellheart I would like to reserve the female Shellheart please. Sorry to bother you... (M) - I just wanted to let you know that I will be at a science camp the 20th through the 25th. Therefore I will not be on Project Character Art during this time. (Though I'm not on there very much anymore anyways, but you know.) I will post some character art shortly after I get back. Thanks! Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 17:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Mistystar I was bored and added a furry texture, do I have to wait for TW or can I just relace it? Here it is, under another name- Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 20:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) LOL okay. Thanks for the compliment. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 20:40, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Help please!!! It won't let me download Pikepaw's pic as a png. I don't know why either!!! It's stuck as a jpg forever and will never be a charart!!! Help! I'v asked on Charart talk but no one's helped me! Can you delete it and maybe I can download it again as a png??? However you do it, please help!!! Raffyjack123 21:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you soooo much. Sorry I overreacted, I was just so fustrated, your rite. Thank you! Raffyjack123 22:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC)